May History Repeat Itself
by FanfictionreaderDEW96
Summary: This is my first story. Sorry if there is any mistakes as I am Dyslexic. Its set in 1916, Cosima will soon be in an agreement marriage but she meets Delphine and everything changes. There will be two timelines. This is a Cophine
1. Chapter 1

Cosima Niehaus was always following the instructions that her parents gave her to living a life. Her parents were always finding the perfect man to have the perfect wedding. What she didn't tell her parents was that she wasn't like every other girl, she looked at girls differently. Cosima realised that she was experience things that would change her life and her life style. In a time where girls couldn't be together or accepted. Cosima always kept that to herself apart from a couple of close friends and her twin brother, Thomas.  
One of Cosima's friends, Felix is going through the same thing but he is glad Cosima's is going through the same thing as each other and would help in any way possible. Felix has got with a few gentlemen such as Colin and Tyler but sadly Tyler got beaten up badly as he got caught with another gentleman but Tyler got the blame which caused him to slowly die in a back alley. That action got Felix to be more aware and careful.

It was the 21th of April in 1916 in Minnesota.  
Cosima is dress shopping with her mother. Cosima is getting married and she didn't have any say in the matter. As the father of the family picks the husband but also her mother agreed to it.  
"Darling, what do you think of this one?" Her mother asked, holding up a long white dress, with flowers going around the waist of the dress.  
"Mother, I do not think that suits me" Cosima looked up at her mother. She was looking at the smile her mother was giving her. She knew that she was excited for the wedding. Everyone was apart from Cosima.  
"At least try it on, Darling. You never know, if you see yourself in it. You might think differently" Her mother tries to persuade her daughter to pick the dress.  
"Okay, mother" She walks up to her mother, taking the dress from her mother and heads to the changing rooms.

While Cosima is in the changing rooms, she could hear her mother speaking to someone in the shop.  
"How is everything going, Madam?" The woman has a strong French accent.  
"Everything is fine, thank you. These dresses are so beautiful" Her mother smiles at the shop owner.  
"Thank you, Madam, they come from all over the world. Some I have created myself" Her accent was driving Cosima crazy.  
Cosima is standing with her ear to the curtain, listening which causes her to forget to get into the dress. She felt like time had stopped while listening to the woman's voice.  
"That is amazing" I heard my mother say to the stranger. "My daughter is getting married in a couple of months. I heard this is one of the best dress shops around here."  
"Oh, that is great news, and Thank you for coming to look at the dresses" She smiles at her mother.  
Cosima's mother turned to the dressing room "Cosima, Darling? Are you okay in there? Would you like some help?" Her mother walked over to the curtain.  
"No, mother. I'm fine. Thank you" Cosima quickly got into the dress without ripping it. She opens the curtains, slowly not really wanting to show the stranger.  
Cosima's eyes laid on the woman that her mother was talking to. The women next to her mother had blonde hair slightly curly at the bottom. She was wearing a purple dress, looking quite tight but fitted her curves perfectly. The design was unique as if she made it herself as it had strips of different fabrics down in the design. It was also a short sleeved  
"You look beautiful, Darling!" Her mother was excited. Her mother was wearing the biggest smile that even Cosima has ever seen.  
"Spin round, Darling" I spun round for her, slightly avoiding the eye contact from the blonde stranger and trying to stop blushing after meeting the gaze of the blonde women.  
She stops and looks at her mother "Thank you, Mother." She walks to the mirror.  
The women who was standing there admiring Cosima which caused Cosima to blush more.  
The shop owner noticed that the dress wasn't done up properly "Madam, let me help you with the buttons" The shop owner walked up to Cosima and did her buttons up.  
"You look very beautiful" The shop owner whispered, so only Cosima could hear.  
The way her accent sent shivers down Cosima's spine. Cosima blushed even more and she looked at the women through the mirror. The woman smiles at Cosima. Cosima smiles back then looks down. She finishes the buttons on the dress and leaves to her desk. The whisper that the woman had said was repeating in Cosima's mind.  
Her mother walks up to Cosima. "We are getting this dress" She smiles and looks at Cosima, Cosima just nods in agreement.  
 _It's not like I had much choice anyway._ Cosima thought while placing a smile on her face to her mother in the reflection of the mirror.

After Cosima got back into her dress that she wore while walking into the shop. The dress that Cosima was wearing was more like a dark peach, it slightly matched her mother's dress but her mother's dress was longer than Cosima's while here's was a bit puffier.  
Her mother was already at the desk ready to pay for the wedding dress. Cosima walked over just moments after as her mother started a conversation with the shop owner. Cosima looked at the shop owner and smiled, blushing slightly.  
The shop owner looked over at her while she was busy with the dress and gave her a little smile.  
 _God my mother could talk for the whole world. But if my mother never spoken to her, I wouldn't have got to look at someone so beautiful._ She thought  
"Come on, mother. We have a dinner arrangement with Marcus' family tonight. We aren't allowed to be late" Cosima explained  
Her mother stopped talking and waved at the shop owner and walked towards the door.  
 _Even though I'd love to not spend time with his family..How can I describe Marcus?..Charming but a bit of a stuck up to my father_. Cosima shrugged to herself.  
Cosima was walking behind her mother.  
The shop owner was watching Cosima walking out.  
Cosima looked back.  
Their eyes connect from a distance. Cosima smiled. _  
_  
 _Dear diary.  
Today I saw the most beautiful women I have ever saw in Minnesota. Her long blonde hair. Most importantly her accent. Her French Accent. I generally never thought I'd meet a woman that is making me change my mind with this wedding. I could just break it off and run away with her. Can't I? The truth was, no I couldn't. We wouldn't get accept and most likely death. Some things are meant to be hidden and sadly my feelings for her must stay in this book, hidden._

Maybe I might see her again, maybe.

It was getting to midnight. Cosima stopped writing in her diary and hid her book inside a larger book which was pages cut out a shape for her book to fit in.

Thomas knocked on her door "Cosima? Are you awake?"  
"Come in" Cosima whispered. She opened the door and closed it once Thomas stepped in.  
"Sarah and Felix are outside. Are you coming to join us?" Thomas asked, looking out Cosima's window  
Cosima nods and gets into something more appropriate to go out in then her nightwear.  
They both sneak out as their mother and father are very heavy sleepers.  
They go meet the others outside, they go to hug Felix and Sarah. Together they start walking to the park.

Cosima, Felix, Thomas and Sarah sat on the bench which was hiding between a very large tree and an out of control bush. "So, little sister, who was the elegant women from the dress shop?" Thomas was only a few minutes older than Cosima. He was giving Cosima a small smirk, as he already knew the answer.  
Cosima started going red, "How do you know her?..You weren't there with me?"  
"No I wasn't but, mother talked about her to father for a while" He smiles.  
"Well, well well. Cos has finally found someone!" Felix was smiling and looks at Cos  
"So spill, Cos" Sarah and Felix were from London but travelled over. They have a bit of a slang to them which is probably from England.  
"I don't even know her name…." Cosima said straight away. "But she is very elegant and she designed the wedding dress that mother picked"  
"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about Mister Marcus All" Felix holds his hand very posh to mimic the husband to be.  
Cosima laughs lightly "But I'll never see her again and I also want to play it safe" She looks down  
"Woah" Thomas pulls a shocked face "When has my little sister ever played safe! You need to live a little and maybe she is the thing you need in life" Thomas gets up and moves in front of his sister. "I know you are getting married to Marcus but we all know you aren't happy with that either. Felix knows how you feel and we all understand why you want to play it safe but think about it" He smiles at Cosima.  
"Maybe, brother but I'm just very unsure about this" Cosima was sat there thinking for a while as the others were just talking between them.

After a couple of hours, they started heading back to Cosima's and Thomas'. We stood outside of the house and carried on talking a little. Cosima started to go in the house until her brother pulled her back "Cosima? Is that the shop owner?" He pointed at the women who just walked passed them  
"Erm…Yeah?" Cosima squinted her eyes through her glasses to try and get more of a focus of the women.  
Cosima nodded "Yes, it is" Cosima's lips curved up into a big smile.  
"Go get her, Cosima" Her brother pushed her lightly to get direction  
Cosima looked at her brother and runs towards the woman.

Cosima started getting closer which caused her to slow down.  
"Excuse me?" Cosima said to get the women to stop  
"Oui?" The women said, looking at Cosima with a smile  
"Hi, er…I'm Cosima" She holds her hand out "I'm sorry I'm poor at talking to people" She chuckles and rubs the back of her neck, nervously.  
"I know who you are" Delphine gives a small laugh which ends with a smile "I'm Delphine" She shook her hand "Enchanté"  
Her French accent was driving Cosima insane. It sounded so beautiful. She could listen to it forever.  
"Enchanté" Cosima mimics Delphine but fails miserably  
Delphine smiles at how Cosima trying to repeat her.  
"Why are you out so late?" Cosima asked not trying to be nosey but to be interested in what Delphine does in her spare time.  
"Oh, I was getting supplies for some dresses" She smiles "Would you like to see some of the dresses in progress? If you are not busy that is?" Delphine smiled. She noticed the boy from up the road walked away  
Cosima looked back at where she ran from and didn't see her brother anywhere.  
"Is that okay?" Cosima asked, not sure but also didn't want to be a pain.  
"bien sûr, just follow me" Delphine smiles.

They walk together to Delphine's shop. They were talking about random things while walking. Cosima never noticed what the shop was called until she was in front of it 'Madame Cormier'.  
"I live upstairs, this way" She walks round the building. Cosima follows her.  
Cosima walked up some steps and waited for a few seconds while Delphine opened the door. She steps into her place. It was very nice. Plenty of books. It may have been small but it fitted perfectly with just one person. The wallpaper was peach with little decorations all over it. Cosima smiles.  
"You live in such a lovely place" Cosima walking around, mostly looking at the books. She noticed that most of the books were involved with the subject of science such as Biology, physics and Chemistry. They were in three separate piles. Most of the titles were in French.  
"You really love science?" She looks back at Delphine  
"Yes, it is really a passion of mine but that's a dream job of mine mostly involved with Immunology. But us women don't get taken seriously which I look down on" Delphine had a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"Maybe in the future we'll both be able to achieve in this world" Cosima smiled "I'm positive you'd make a great scientist"  
"What was your dream job?" Delphine turned her body to face Cosima  
"As you, I wanted to be a scientist but in Evolutionary developmental biology, but I have no choice to be a house wife such as my mother" Cosima looked down and moved round the living space.  
Delphine didn't say anymore on the subject to no longer upset Cosima on the subject.

After a while, Delphine showed Cosima the unfinished dresses  
"You really are remarkable, so many secret skills" Cosima grinned at Delphine.  
"I think we both have a lot to learn about each other" Delphine smiles  
Cosima looked at the clock on the wall  
"I should get going, otherwise my mother will not be very happy with me" Cosima started heading to the door  
"Cosima?" Delphine said, walking through to the living room  
Cosima turned around facing Delphine  
"You are always welcome here, to escape or to just talk" She smiles

Cosima headed back home and went straight to bed with her head hitting the pillow and a smile appears.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the next day

Cosima is woken up by her mother.  
"Darling, come on. Breakfast is ready" Her mother said, softly  
"But.." Cosima stopped what she was saying as she could smell the food that was lingering around the house. Her mother was the best cook ever. No one. No one could beat her cooking at all.  
Cosima practically sprinted to the dining room where her father and her brother was sitting all dressed nicely, while Cosima was still in her nightgown.  
Cosima sits opposite her brother. There were four plates in the middle of the long table. One filled with bacon, mushrooms, tomatoes, black pudding and there were a couple of stands full of toast.

After Cosima finished with breakfast. She decided to speak to her brother until he had to leave as her father and brother got invited to go over to Marcus' house, lucky for Cosima she had no plans and she knew what she was going to do with her free time. Cosima says goodbye to her brother and her father before she rushes to her room.

She looks through all her dresses deciding what to wear today. After an hour, she finally picks the dress that looks prefect to wear in this weather. It was sort of yellow, just over her knees and it had a matching hat but it wasn't sunny to wear the hat. She walked to the window, smiling but she frowned slightly when the clouds started going grey. Cosima loves the rain when she isn't in a dress but it didn't bother her that much today. She walks away from the window and heads towards the front door "Goodbye, Mother. I'm going out with Sarah" Cosima was always a good liar but she didn't try and lie all the time.

Cosima steps out and closes the door behind her. She breaths in the cool air, smiling. She heads to the main street and starts walking along the main road, looking around. Cosima knew where she was heading, she couldn't get the blonde out of her head. She sees the shop in view. Cosima gives a small smile, not trying to give anything away to the people walking around in the street. Her family isn't well known but is known for a few things especially as the wedding is coming up only because Marcus is very well known.

Cosima walked a few minutes and stopped in front of the shop, smiling. She looked through the window, noticing Delphine was talking with a woman at the till. Cosima was looking through the window at some of the displays that was on shown for people while walking by. She was waiting for the woman to leave the shop after about 10 minutes she left and Cosima walked in.

The bell rings from the door being open  
"Welcome to Madame Cormier-"Delphine stops once she turned around to see who it was "Bonjour, Cosima" Delphine smiles at her "What brings you here?"  
"Bonjour, Erm..Can I say that I just wanted to see you?" Cosima was going red as she really didn't have a reason.  
"You wanted to see me?" Delphine gives Cosima a small smile and points to herself.  
"Well you and your dresses of course" Cosima tries to save herself the embarrassment but making matters worse  
Delphine laughs "You are welcome here anytime" She walks to her desk  
"When do you go for lunch? Cosima starts with a light conversation to get to know her.  
"I get off for lunch in an hour for an hour, If you would like to join me upstairs" She smiles at Cosima  
"I would love to join you for lunch" Cosima smiles widely.

In the next hour, Delphine had a lot of customers in asking about different types of dresses. Cosima was either looking through the dresses hundreds of times or were trying different ones on. Cosima noticed that Delphine would look over at her. She didn't know how she felt about this but she knew it was a great feeling.

Delphine closed the door and placed a sign up saying lunch time 1 hour. Cosima was in the changing room, getting back into her clothes. Delphine was waiting outside of the changing room, waiting for her  
"Found anything you like?" Delphine asked her, smiling.  
"Yes, I most definitely have" Cosima smiles. She blushes slightly, looking at Delphine.  
Delphine smirks "Come on, upstairs. We can have some lunch. I only have an hour" She starts walking through the back door. Cosima follows her, she had never been through this part of the shop before. She was walking between boxes on either side of the back entrance, this was obvious that it contains dresses that gets shipped over. Cosima looks up as see a spiral of steps heading upstairs. She walks up the stairs and it leads to a different part of Delphine's place. She looked around.  
 _This must be Delphine's room._ Cosima thought as she saw a bed in the far left. Cosima smiles and looks through an open door to see the kitchen. She walks over and stands between the kitchen and the dining room.  
"What do you want to eat?" Delphine looked over at Cosima, smiling  
"Er, Surprise me" Cosima smiles and takes a sit at the table  
Delphine nods and starts getting food out of cupboards.

Delphine started placing the food on plates. She walks over to Cosima, with two plates in her hands and she places one plate in front of Cosima and the other in the seat next to Cosima.  
"You are welcome to start eating" Delphine smiles, while she starts cleaning up in the kitchen  
"I can do that" Cosima said, sweetly. "Just come sit down and eat" She smiles at Delphine.  
Delphine looks over at Cosima giving a little smirk then decides to go eat with Cosima.

The plates were both empty, Cosima was smiling. "That was delicious, what was it?"  
Delphine picked the plates up which then got taken from her quickly by Cosima who was already in the Kitchen before she could say anything.  
"Well Its quite popular in France" Delphine smiles. "It's called Chicken Cordon bleu"  
"Well, it was amazingly tasty and I would always come around if you were cooking that" Cosima turns around slightly to look at Delphine, gave her a quick smile and then turned to carry on cleaning.  
"Would you like some wine?" Delphine starts getting to glasses out from the bottom cupboard  
"That would be lovely, thank you" Cosima never turned around as she was still cleaning up.  
Delphine started pouring the wine into the glasses. Cosima started drying her hands while leaving the dishes and pots to dry.  
Cosima sits on top of a cupboard. "I've had a good time today, Delphine" Cosima smiles  
"De rien" Delphine smiles "I've had a good time with you as well" She walks over to Cosima handing her a glass which is half full  
Cosima didn't care what she said in French, she just carried on smiling. Their hands touch over while giving and taking the glass of wine from each other. Cosima was going red and so was Delphine but only very slightly.  
Cosima takes a sip of the wine. "This wine is stronger than other wines I've tasted, where is it from?" Cosima asks very interested in the location of where it was from.  
"Well, It was transported over here when I came over, maybe a couple of years ago-"  
"Wait, you've been here for a couple of years?...Why haven't I seen you before until yesterday?" Cosima questions started coming out  
"Well, I came over when the World War 1 begun, but also my older brother makes some locally around which is quite handy and to your other question was me and my brother take turns in running this shop, so we both get some income to our households"  
"That explains a lot but why doesn't he live here with you? actually don't answer that, I'm being very nosey and It's very rude of me to ask so many personal questions" Cosima sips the wine  
"Non, non" She smiles, shaking her head in misunderstanding. "I don't mind answering your questions if I get to ask some as well" Delphine chuckles  
"Maybe we should get to know each other after you've finished work? We could go out or something, I know some pretty beautiful places, if you'd like to join me?" Cosima chuckles after realising she asked her the same question in two different ways "I'm sorry, I literally just-"  
Delphine stopped her "I would love to" She smiles and drinks the last drop of her wine and settles it to the side  
"Okay, I'll come over about 8? gives you plenty of time to get ready and that" Cosima smiles. "I should actually get home now, thank you for the amazing food and I'll see you tonight" Cosima waves to Delphine and lets herself out.  
Delphine just smiled. She just nodded to what Cosima was saying while her eyes were following her to leaving the room.

 _Its 8pm  
_ Cosima headed over to Delphine's. She walked up the stairs to the back door and knocked. Cosima was wearing jeans and one of her brother's colourful shirts as she didn't own any for herself. She left a few buttons open, the shirt was a dark red colour. Her mother and father never really let Cosima wear clothes like this as she is a lady but she got herself a few pair of jeans and hides them from her mother.  
Delphine rushes over to the door, she wasn't finished getting ready as she was still in her work clothes "Cosima, come in" Then rushes back to her room.  
"Am I early?" Cosima walked over to her bedroom door  
"Non, non. Some customers came in looking and trying on dresses not long ago and I've only just got up here"  
"I can come back later, if it's easier for you"  
"Don't be silly, I won't be long. Why don't you sit down and read while I get ready"  
Cosima sat at in the armchair and picked up a book that seemed to be half read with a bookmark sticking out of it. The book looked old and it was in French. Cosima placed it back and got up looking for a book. She picked up a book from the biology pile and started reading into immunology. Cosima could hear doors closing and opening. In a minute, she saw Delphine running to the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Cosima stopped reading and decided to sit on the armchair and continued to read.  
Delphine walked out of the shower and walked over to her room and looked over at Cosima, she was reading and it was a book on immunology which made her smile go even bigger. She stood there admiring Cosima then after a minute she quickly went into her room and got dressed.

Cosima lost herself in the book, she was always reading about this sort of science but she never had the change to read up on immunology.  
"Cosima?" Delphine walks over to her  
Cosima looked up, smiling "This is so interesting"  
"Now you understand why I love it so much, are we ready to go?" Delphine asks, leaning on one of the dining chairs.  
"Er, Yes..Yes" Cosima puts the book back to where she found it.  
Delphine chuckles a little "Let's go" Delphine smiles and walks outside  
Cosima followed her out

Cosima leads Delphine to a field with a little park in the middle of it. From where they were standing you could just see swings. Cosima looks up and its was very starry. The moon was a quarter but it reminds Cosima of a toenail.  
"Where in France are you from?" Cosima looks at her, while walking  
"Lille, it's such a beaux place to grown up in. It's in the northern of France, not far from the border line" She smiles, thinking about the beautiful scenery that she remembers of the area.  
"You'll have to take me there when you are able to go back" Cosima mentions, smiling "I think I'd like it there"  
"You would, are you from here or from somewhere else?" Delphine looks down at her.  
"I was born in San Francisco but I've technically lived here nearly all my life" She chuckles "It's a nice place, busy but there are some amazing quiet places there" Cosima nods  
"I would love to travel around America, you must take me to San Francisco one time, Oui?"  
"Yeah, of course, Delphine" She smiles. Cosima walks into the park and sits on one of the swings, she looks around admiring the nature even looking up at the sky  
"It really is beautiful here" Delphine looks around and sits on the swing next to Cosima.  
"That's why I took you here" Cosima laughs  
"Brat" Delphine mutters then laughs along with Cosima  
Cosima looks at Delphine and smiles at her.  
Delphine looks at Cosima and smiles back at her.  
They stare into each other's eyes.  
Cosima looks down at her lips then looks away quickly "Bet I can reach the top before you?" Cosima starts swinging  
"That's cheating" Delphine laughs and trying to swing higher than Cosima.  
Cosima and Delphine were trying to reach the top before the other but somehow Delphine wins  
"How did you get to the top before me?" Cosima laughs  
"Because I'm good at this sort of thing" Delphine smirks at Cosima  
"What else are you good at?" Cosima looks over at Delphine  
"A lot that you don't know" She laughs  
Cosima laughs with her. Cosima was still swinging while Delphine stopped. It jolted slightly out of the ground which caused Cosima to slips off the chair to the floor.  
"Oh mon Dieu, Are you okay?" Delphine gets off the swing and knees next to Cosima  
"Yeah, I'm fine..I might of just sprained my ankle a little bit" She stays lying on the ground, looking at the sky.  
Delphine smiles at Cosima and strokes her hair "Are you always clumsy?" She chuckles  
"I am not clumsy" Cosima laughs "I just…Maybe a little" Cosima looks up at her  
Delphine laughs with Cosima "Brat" Delphine lies next to Cosima  
Cosima looks at her then back at the sky "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
"Indeed, it is" Delphine smiles, gazing at the sky  
Their hands were just touching by the back of each other's hands. Cosima takes the risk and moves her hand to hold Delphine's hand. Delphine smiles a little and gives Cosima's hand a little squeeze.  
Cosima closed her eyes just thinking about this and savouring the moment.  
"I've really enjoyed today, Cosima" Delphine says, looking at Cosima. Delphine turns to face Cosima.  
"It's nice to have someone in a new place" Delphine continue speaking.  
"Yeah it is" Cosima smiles as her eyes open slowly then looks at Delphine.  
After a while, Cosima gets up, limping slightly. "Let's head back" She smiles and hands out her hand for Delphine to take. Delphine takes her hand and gets up. They link arms with each other and start walking back to where Delphine lives.

They got back to Delphine's back door  
"Do you want to come in more tea or coffee?" Delphine smiled, unlocking the door  
"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you" Delphine walks into her place and Cosima follows her inside. Cosima sits on the armchair, looking over at Delphine.  
Delphine was making them both a cup of tea. She walked over to Cosima and handed it to her  
"Thank you" She smiles and blows on the tea and sips it.  
Delphine stayed standing as there was only one armchair in her living space. So, she was leaning on one of the walls. Cosima noticed this after a few sips of her tea and got up and stood near her.  
"You can sit in the armchair if you like?" Cosima smiles behind her cup  
"Non, non, it's fine, you should have stayed sitting there" Delphine gives Cosima a light smile.  
Cosima leans on the same wall, looking at Delphine.  
"Hey, you" Cosima gives Delphine a cheeky smile  
"Hey" Delphine went red a little  
"Are you going to tell me what this is really all about?" Cosima was slowly getting closer to Delphine  
"Hein?" Delphine was slightly confused  
Cosima placed her tea down. She placed her hands on either side of Delphine's face and kissed her softly.  
Delphine kissed back then after realising that Cosima was engaged. She moved her hand to Cosima's shoulder and pushed her away slightly, looking at Cosima  
"Shit, Shit, I'm sorry, Delphine. I just thought- I'm just going to head back home"  
In a few seconds, she was out of the door.  
In minutes she was in her room, getting into her nightgown.


End file.
